1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic messaging exchange in penal institutions or similar facilities and, more particularly, to a system and method that is centralized and self-contained with the capacity to monitor, control access, and bill for usage of electronic messaging in penal institutions or similar facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical electronic messaging exchange systems for residents of controlled environments such as penal institutions or similar facilities include a centralized call center from which residents (also known as inmates) can make telephone calls over hardwired landlines. Alternatively, there may be several hardwired telephones scattered throughout the facility from which the inmates can make calls.
In the electronic messaging exchange system, all telephone calls and messaging are routed through a central processing center, which may be located on-site or off-site. The processing center can conventionally act as a local switching center for connecting calls, or can perform security functions, such as caller authentication, call monitoring, etc. In addition, the processing center assigns each inmate a SIM card or a personal phone number requiring a mass amount of SIM cards and personal phone numbers.
The restriction to using a personal phone number or separate SIM card for every inmate hampers the inmate communication and is relatively cumbersome, potentially leading to a system failure if overloaded with information.